LOVE IN MEDICAL WORLD
by widilaxo
Summary: dia, park chanyeol. karena kepintarannya itu, dia selalu mengambil keputusan sesuai dengan pemikirannya saja tanpa menggunakan perasaannya. dan betapa menderitanya byun baekhyun akan hal itu.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE IN MEDICAL WORLD

Cast : byun baekhyun,park chanyeol and other cast

Genre : drama

Length : part

WARNING BOYS LOVE AREA!

" yeol, what you want to be ? "

" of course! I want to be a doctor. And my baek, what you want to be ?"

" i want to be a nurse"

" kenapa baek ? kenapa tidak ingin menjadi dokter saja ? "

Baekhyun menjitak kepala chanyeol keras.

" auhh baek, kenapa kau malah memukulku ?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya sebal " aku tidak sepintar kau, jadi aku mundur untuk menjadi dokter. Lebih baik menjadi perawat saja lagipula..." baekhyun berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum "bukannya seorang perawat selalu berdampingan dengan seorang dokter hum ? jika kau menjadi dokter dan aku seorang perawat ada kemungkinan kita ditugaskan bersama bukan humm ? "

Chanyeol berdecih meremehkan sambil menggeleng- geleng kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun sambil berkata "tentu saja my baby B harus selalu disampingku kan"

Mereka melempar senyum satu sama lain, mengabaikan orang orang yang berlalu lalang di antara mereka. Kemanisan mereka bahkan membuat burung yang bersinggah dipepohonan pergi karena iri akan kemesraan mereka.

" AH AKU BENCI JIKA MENGINGAT PERKATAAN ITU ! SEMUA PERKATAAN ITU HANYA BERHENTI DISEBUAH PERENCANAAN TIDAK PELAKSANAANYA ! NYATANYA APA SEKARANG ? DIA MENINGGALKANKU" baekhyun selalu seperti ini, ia selalu murka jika mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama chanyeol. Ia sudah melupakan chanyeol dan rasa cintanya pun sudah ia hapus, namun entah kenapa setiap nama pria itu menari nari dipikirannya ia selalu marah,sedih dan murka seperti ini. Baekhyun hanya tak menyangka, ia tak menyangka chanyeol akan meninggalkannya semudah itu demi ke egoisannya sendiri.

FLASHBACK

" baek aku sudah mengambil keputusan, aku akan mengambil S3 ku di harvard"

Deg, jantung baekhyun satu hentakan terdengar keras dan terasa sesak disana saat mendengar ucapan itu. Bahunya merosot, ia pun mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai dan bersandar disudut tembok.

Chanyeol agak mensejajarkan posisinya dengan baekhyun dengan berjongkok dilantai lalu mengusap surai rambut lembut baekhyun.

" baek kau tau,persaingan dunia kedokteran sekarang sangatlah ketat. Mimpiku, adalah ingin menjadi seorang dokter terkenal. Dan maka dari itu, aku harus berjuang sekeras mungkin. Maafkan aku baek. "

Baekhyun membuang napas kasar dan tersenyum kecut " jika hanya untuk bersekolah saja aku tak masalah. Tapi kau akan menjadi dokter disana juga kan, karena ambisi besar mu itu. Lalu kau akan sepenuhnya melepasku kan hah ?! "

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan ekspresi bersalahnya. Hanya dengan begitu saja baekhyun bisa membaca apa jawaban chanyeol.

Baekhyun pasrah, ia mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sebagai rambu rambu " semua sekarang terserah kau. Satu hal yang masih kutanyakan, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku seperti yang biasa kau katakan ?"

Chanyeol kembali gugup dan terlihat memutar otak "untuk itu baek, umm.. sepertinya... percintaan tidak begitu penting untuku sekarang. Yang ada dipikiranku semua hanya tentang ambisiku. Maafkan aku baek, aku... "

"HENTIKAN!" cukup, perasaan baekhyun sudah benar-benar patah karena perkataan chanyeol barusan. Ia benar-benar sakit mendengar ucapan chanyeol yang terdengar sangat enteng. Lalu apa selama ini ? untuk apa tiga tahun menjalani sebuah hubungan dan setiap hari mengucapkan kata-kata cinta jika ia hanya menyepelekan semua ini.

Satu tetes air mata keluar dari mata baekhyun " pergi chan.. kau boleh meninggalkanku.. " ucap baekhyun dengan suara yang lemah

Entah setan apa yang merasuki otak chanyeol, ia menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan baekhyun karena itu memang keinginannya. Ia meninggalkan baekhyun yang dalam keadaan kacau dengan lenggang walau terlihat sedikit ekspresi menyesal diraut wajahnya.

Melihat itu baekhyun semakin tidak menyangka. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan mulai terisak. Dia, baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya disana sendirian dengan kedinginan yang menyelimutinya.

" kau benar benar brengsek chan, i hate u hikss... "

" perawat byun.. perawat byun.. " kyungsoo, mencoba membangunkan baekhyun dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan sontak hal itu membuat baekhyun kaget

" YAKKK KYUNGSOO-YA!"

Kyungsoo membungkam mulut baekhyun namun baekhyun berhasil menepisnya

" ada apa kyung ?!"

" pertama panggil aku dengan panggilan formal jika kita bekerja, walaupun kita teman tapi jaga tatakrama pun di rumah sakit ini PERAWAT BYUN " gumam kyungsoo dengan menekan kata 'perawat byun' sebagai sindiran

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas " ada apa perawat soo ? "

" apa kau lupa, hari ini kita akan kedatangan dokter spesialis baru. Dia adalah dokter muda di amerika yang berkewarganegaraan korea. Dan kau tau, kabarnya dia sangat tampan. Ahhh aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mempesonanya dia. " gumam kyungsoo antusias

Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo geli lalu menjitak kepalanya " hentikan pikiran jalang mu itu uke nakal. Ya aku tau tentang hal itu.. "

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya sebal sambil mengusap usap kepalanya " bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaan memukul kepala orang sembarangan mu itu baek ?"

Baekhyun malas mendengar ucapan itu, ia pun berjalan mengdahului kyungsoo " sudahlah, sebaiknya kita siap siap. Bukannya sebentar lagi dokter itu datang? Aku tak ingin si direktur sialan itu mengomeli ku hanya karena telat menyambut dokter tak penting itu"

Kyungsoo berlari kecil menyusul langkah baekhyun " apa kau bilang, 'tidak penting'?! kau benar benar baek.. "

Baekhyun hanya menggosok gosok telinganya malas

Semua pegawai rumah sakit berkumpul dipintu ruangan utama untuk menyambut dokter baru itu dengan berseri seri kecuali baekhyun yang acuh tak acuh sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. Dan itu membuat kyungsoo lagi-lagi geram dan menyenggol sikut baekhyun.

" baek bersikap sopanlah dan buang permen karetmu"

Baekhyun benar benar kesal kepada kyungsoo yang selalu mengomelinya. Daripada berargumen dikeadaan seperti ini, baekhyun lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya dan itu semakin membuat kyungsoo kesal

"WHOAAAA ITU DIA DATANG!"

Ketika seseorang mengucapkan kalimat itu, sontak semua menoleh dan bersorak akan kedatangan dokter baru tersebut. Begitupun dengan kyungsoo, ia benar- benar meleleh dengan pesona dokter tersebut. Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang disebelahnya, ia sangat kaget dan tersedak oleh permen karet yang sedang ia kunyah

"park chanyeol" batin baekhyun "uhuk... uhukk... kyung, uhukk tolong aku!"

"astaga baek! Kau kenapa ?!" kyungsoo segera memboyong baekhyun pergi dari sana segera.

Chanyeol yang sedang tebar pesona dan memberi salam pun terlalihkan pandangannyan oleh suara ribut kyungsoo dan baekhyun. Namun ia tak sempat melihat wajah baekhyun saat itu karena baekhyun sudah berbalik dan pergi diboyong oleh kyungsoo dengan cepat.

" dia kembali. tapi tunggu baek... jangan terlalu percaya diri, dia kembali bukanlah untukumu haha"

TBC

NEXT ? REVIEW JUSAEYOO!/jahatxD\

BAEKHYUN

Kau tau yeol, aku bahkan


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE IN MEDICAL WORLD**

 **PART 2**

" baek kau kenapa ? "

"ahh pria itu... "

Tawa kyungsoo pecah setelah itu . ia tertawa sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah baekhyun dan itu membuat baekhyun heran.

"kenapa ? "

" baek jangan bilang kau terpesona dengan dokter baru itu? Sampai kau tersedak seperti ini ? "

Pletak, satu jitakan pun kembali mendarat di kepala kyungsoo " bukan seperti itu bodoh... pria itu, pria itu adalah... " baekhyun menahan ucapannya saat ia ingin mengucapkan nama pria itu hatinya terasa sesak kembali.

"pria itu siapa baek?"

" dia itu adalah chanyeol" jawab baekhyun dengan suara yang melemah

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat " a, apa?! Jadi dia pria brengsek itu ?! apa kau becanda"

"mana mungkin aku bercanda, dia sungguh... "

Tok tok.. "boleh aku masuk?"

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo menganggukan kepala mereka secara bersamaan

"perawat byun, anda dipanggil oleh pak direktur sekarang juga"

Mendengar kata 'sekarang juga' baekhyun segera pergi menemui direktur itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun,jika tidak ia akan dalam masalah.

" sepertinya ada hal yang penting, ada apa perawat seo ?"

" kau tau ? temanmu itu sangatlah beruntung, ia akan dijadikan perawat pendamping dokter baru itu ."

" apa ?!"

" apa ?!"

"aishh ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu baekhyun. Seharusnya kau senang "

" kenapa ? kenapa harus aku yang menjadi pendampingnya ?"

"entahlah, tapi entah kenapa naluri ku ini memilihmu. Bukankah kau benar benar beruntung sempat terpikirkan olehku hum? " gumam direktur kim angkuh.

" sudah tua, jelek, menyebalkan pula" gerutu baekhyun pelan namun masih terdengar oleh direktur kim

" apa kau bilang ?! beraninya kau menghina ku! Kau dengar, kau sekarang ditugaskan sebagai pendamping dokter park. Kau tau, kau tak bisa membantah ucapanku sedikitpun. Sekarang keluar"

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa permisi sedikitpun, selama berjalan ia terus merutuki si tua bangka itu dengan sumpah serapah andalannya dan tanpa disadari ia menabrak seorang pria tinggi dan itu membuat tubuh mereka bertemu, saat melihat kearah wajah pria itu baekhyun mundur dan berbalik namun pria itu menahan tangannya

" baekhyun.."

" lepaskan aku!" sentak baekhyun

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan baekhyun dan membalikan tubuh baekhyun dengan kasar

" apa yang kau pikirkan baek ? kau pikir aku akan mengucapkan kata kata dramatis ? kau pikir aku akan mengungkit masa lalu kita hah? Ckckck sudahlah baek,lupakan semuanya."

Baekhyun menampar telak wajah chanyeol " kau benar-benar berubah. Kau benar-benar brengsek chanyeol!" bentak baekhyun

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya lalu menempatkan telunjuk di bibir baekhyun sambil tersenyum smirk "sttt sudah kubilang lupakan masa lalu, pura puralah ini pertemuan pertama kita. Ingat kau harus bersiap baik denganku karena sekarang kau adalah 'asistenku" gumam chanyeol pelan sambil menekankan kata 'asisten'

Baekhyun menendang junior chanyeol keras dengan dengkulnya dan itu berhasil membuat chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan

"dengar sialan, aku sangat tidak terima jika kau menganggapku asistenmu! Ingat perawat itu bukanlah asisten dokter ! perawat adalah profesi yang berdiri sendiri ! dan yang kedua aku setuju jika kita berpura-pura tidak kenal, ya sebagai tenaga kesehatan yang profesional kita harus mengenyampingkan masa lalu kita. Dan jangan khawatir, aku sudah melupakan mu sejak lama "

Baekhyun meninggalkan chanyeol dengan wajah yang masih merah, sedangkan chanyeol ia masih mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi juniornya.

Bruk, baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lobi rumah sakit yang sepi. Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan di depan chanyeol.

" kenapa? Kenapa terasa sakit disini ? kenapa, kenapa aku harus menangis seperti ini ? tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin aku masih mencintainya"

Ya, baekhyun menangis semata mata bukan hanya karena ucapan chanyeol tadi tapi karena dirinya yang kembali runtuh oleh seorang park chanyeol dan menerima kenyataan bahwa ia masih mencintainya.

Dari kejauhan seorang pria memperhatikan baekhyun tanpa berkutik sedikitpun, hatinya ingin sekali berjalan kearah pria itu dan memeluknya mengatakan jika semua yang ia katakan tadi itu bohong namun pikirannya menolak pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk tetap beridiam diri disana dan menyuruhnya menghilangkan perasaan kasihan itu. Dia park chanyeol pria egois itu secara tidak langsung setiap harinya juga sama-sama terluka seperti baekhyun, terluka karena keegoisannya selalu menolak kata hatinya.

Suara jelek alarm terdengar jelas di telinga baekhyun. Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dengan rasa kantuk yang masih kuat padahal ia tidur jauh lebih awal dari kyungsoo. Entah kenapa hari ini dia benar-benar malas bekerja dan hanya ingin bermalas malasan saja di tempat tidur namun ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi direktur gila itu jika baekhyun tidak pergi bekerja tanpa alasan yang logis. Jadi ia terpaksa bangkit mendorong tubuh lemasnya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

" baek kenapa hari ini kau terlihat lesu ? "

Baekhyun menghiraukan ucapan kyungsoo, ia hanya memandangi sambil mengaduk ngaduk kopi miliknya yang belum ia minum sedikitpun.

" soo, apa dia yang terlalu jahat atau aku yang terlalu bodoh .. "

Kyungsoo mengerti akan ucapan baekhyun, kyungsoo membuang nafas nya pelan " baek, kau tidak boleh terus terpuruk seperti ini. Kau tidak boleh merusak jati dirimu hanya karena pria yang bahkan mungkin tidak memikirkanmu sedikitpun. "

" tapi soo, aku tidak bisa menolak perasaan ku yang masih mencintainya " gumam baekhyun dengan buliran air mata yang keluar dari matanya tanpa terisak sedikitpun karena baekhyun sudah lelah untuk menangis

" dengar baek, bahagia itu pilihan. Jika kau ingin bahagia, kau harus melupakannya. Siapa bilang kau tidak bisa ? kau hanya perlu usaha yang lebih keras lagi baek. Carilah penggantinya"

"soo tapi aku adalah seorang gay. Susah bagiku untuk mencari seorang pasangan dan bukan hanya itu aku tidak bisa asal asalan mencari pasangan, aku harus mencintainya terlebih dahulu, dan itu poin tersulitnya"

Tok tok tok "perawat byun, dokter park memintamu melakukan pemeriksaan ttv kepada pasien baru "

Saat baekhyun hendak berdiri, kyungsoo menahannya

" bisakah aku menggantikannya saja ? baekhyun sedang tidak enak badan "

" baiklah.. "

"terimakasih"

Kepala perawat itu hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah kyungsoo "terimakasih soo"

"hmm, istirahtlah dan tenangkan dirimu baek"

" memangnya ada berapa orang yang bernama byun baekhyun dirumah sakit ini? kenapa kau yang datang " gumam chanyeol tanpa menatap kyungsoo sedikitpun asik memeriksa pasiennya.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya sebal, sekarang kyungsoo tau betapa menyebalkanya chanyeol pria yang menyakiti sahabat nya selama ini

" kenapa hanya diam saja ? kau tidak punya telinga ? "

Kyungsoo benar- benar kesal, namun kyungsoo mencoba menahan emosinya, betapa tidak lucunya jika seorang perawat dan dokter adu argumen di depan pasien.

" baekhyun sedang tidak enak bedan, jadi aku menggantikan tugasnya sementara"

"hanya tidak enak badan ? manja sekali dia. Kenapa kepala direktur menjadikan perawat malas seperti itu sebagai pendampingku,lucu sekali."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan kasar itu " baekhyun flu, jika ia terus memaksakan untuk bekerja ia akan menularkan flunya kepada pasiennya. Bukankah itu hanya menambah- nambah penyakit kepada pasien kita ? " gumam kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"uhum" chanyeol dibuat malu dengan ucapan kyungsoo " kau benar juga baiklah sepertinya pasien ini terkena thypoid untuk lebih jelasnya lakukan pemeriksaan ttv pada pasien ini "

Chanyeol pergi dari tempat itu membawa pergi wajah malunya karena ucapan skakmat kyungsoo.

" dasar dokter bajingan" rutuk kyungsoo dengan memandangi tubuh chanyeol yang berjalan pergi

"hey, hey perawat byun apa yang kau lakukan disini ? kenapa kau tertidur ?" seru dokter oh sambil mengguncang tubuh baekhyun yang tertidur di sofa

" ah sehun, umm maksudku dokter oh, maafkan aku. Aku sedang tidak enak badan "

Sehun menggeleng geleng kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang imut " kenapa kau memaksakan diri untuk bekerja humm ? aigooo aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke asrama, oke ? "

Baekhyun menggeleng "tidak usah, aku sudah baikan. Lagipula aku sudah baikan. Terimakasih sebelumnya dokter oh "

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, lalu dahinya mengerut saat melihat jam ditangannya " sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Aku akan meneraktirmu makan ? apa kau bersedia ? "

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, ia benar- benar senang saat mendengar kata makan karna jujur saja saat pagi ia tidak sarapan dan sekarang cacing cacing diperutnya sedang berontak

Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi baekhyun dan itu berhasil membuat baekhyun blushing

* * *

TBC

Gimanaaa chapter duanya ? maafya kalo aku update nya lama soalnya aku sibuk sekolah sama banyak hapalan nih TT, tapi sebisa mungkin ff ini bakalan terus lanjut kok sampai end hehehe.

Oke readers, jangan lupa review ya, ILY:*


End file.
